


Hard Cum Facial

by orphan_account



Series: Wheel Of Kinks [14]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Facials, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross also can get a little over excited too <br/>(slight dubcon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Cum Facial

Dan's life had been a little messy lately but this was defiantly the highlight of messy. On his knees in a gas station toilet, close to midnight while his coworker fucked his face with reckless abandonment with his head lolling back against the stall wall, completely deaf and blind to everything but how Dan's throat felt around his cock.   
The two had been traveling across the country when Ross woke up from his little nap horny as all hell, pawing roughly at Dan's arm for attention  
“Ross just jack yourself off if you have to, God damn it I'm trying to drive”

“No come on Dan, pull over and let me fuck your face” this wasn't normal, Ross didn't normally come out with this stuff. Dan eventually caved when they pulled over for gas and Ross had hopped out with him, grabbing his hand and pulling him roughly “Come on, lock the car up and we'll just duck into the bathroom and we'll be back on the road in no time. Please Dan, I hate it when you make me wait like this”

Dan had only said yes in the hopes that Ross would be so worked up already they really would be in and out without any trouble but they were already ten minutes in and Ross wasn't showing any signs of slowing down, both hands holding Dan's head still with his fingernails digging into his skull while he thrusted in, messily and uneven from being so over excited. Dan really couldn't take this, his throat already hurt like crazy from the furious fucking, so he placed his hands on Ross's hips, pushing them right back against the wall and pulling his head back just far enough to free his mouth, coughing and spluttering slightly as he did   
“Shit Ross, slow it down man. I can't take that kind of beating”

He heard Ross whine, loud enough that he was certain the late night station workers would hear them, hands grabbing at Dan's hair again, hips bucking under his hands. “Please man, I'll do whatever you want after this just let me keep going, please” The begging was loud and far hotter than it should be considering the context. “H-here, just lean back against the wall and tilt your head up. You don't have to do a-anything just lie still a-and let me do this” Ross wasn't waiting for an answer pushing Dan back against the opposite stall wall. 

At least like this, he could just sit himself fully on the floor and stretch his legs out “I'm going to make you do something really gross for thi-” he didn't get to finish, Ross’s fingers were in his mouth and pushing his jaw wide open, forcing his head right back. He caught a brief look at Ross's face, eyes wide and cheeks bright red before he just closed his eyes, trying his best to relax. He felt Ross's hand gripping the side of his face, fingers nails stretching along his cheek while the other hand took a firm grasp on his hair, twisting the hairs around his fingers to get a better grip.

Dan would have loved to give him sass around it, point that he would rather his hair stay attached to his scalp but it was impossible with Ross still fucking his throat like that and attempts to speak only ended up turning Ross on, making his thrusts even more erratic and his moans even louder. He hardly even had the self control to let Dan breath so it was surprising when he pulled right back, hand still on Dan's hair and yanking his hair up with his. 

“Damn it Ross let go, you'r-” Dan made the mistake of lifting his head, eyes and mouth open when Ross blew his load across his face with what sounded a little like a sob. It was hard to tell when he was getting cum in his mouth, in his eyes and up his nose too. He tried to wipe it off and only made it worse, rubbing it deeper into the corner of his eyes. It hurt by god it hurt and having Ross just watch him silently made it even worse.   
“S-shit man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..” finally Ross was crouching down by his side, grabbing some toilet paper and trying to wipe Dan's face off “I'm really sorry, I just..I got over excited”

“Yeah dude, shit this hurts. Fuck I'm going to really have to get you back for this”


End file.
